Hielo, Tinta y Arena
by Fran Von karma
Summary: Ino se siente muy triste y sola desde que sasuke abandono Konoha.. Sai esta ahi y quiere ayudarla pero no cuenta con que particulas de arena se pongan sobre sus gotas de tinta china, UPDATE CAPITULO CUATRO SOY RAPIDA JEJE InoxSai InoxGaara
1. Eres Perfecta

Bueno esto que escribo es mi primer fic... de Naruto es sobre Ino y sus sentimientos que la están atosigando continuamente desde que el poseedor el sharingan y de su corazón se fueron de Konoha, En si es o podria ser llamado un InoxSasuke , InoxSai y un InoxGaara al final ustedes decidiran , se aceptan reviews de todo tipo

Hehehe

Espero y les guste

Hielo , Tinta y Arena

* * *

Solitaria como siempre.. 

-¿que eh cambiado desde que sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea?

No sabria decir con exactitud.. el dejo de ser el motivo de mis peleas con sakura y la otras chicas de la aldea, aun no entiendo porque nunca se fijo en mi, guapa soy, ademas de ser de las mejores kunoichis de mi aldea si no es que la mejor.

Todo esto se preguntaba una florista que tirada sobre el fresco pasto hablaba y se cuestionaba en voz alta

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?.fue cuando finalmente la chica rompio en llanto, abrazando sus rodillas mientras sollozaba inconsolable,lagrimas amargas caian por sus finas facciones . se sentia tonta , estupida y una completa inúti. Nunca noto la presencia de alguien que ya llevaba horas viendola, estudiandola y dibujando su delicada y perfecta silueta..

-Ino-chan.¿que susede?.el joven ANBU se acerco a la rubia quien rapidamente intento borrar las lagrimas que aun salian de sus ojoz

-ohh sai.. no no ocurre nada, yo solo meditaba. Mintio Ino tratando de no verse mas patetica de lo que ya se sentia

-¿podemos hablar?.cuestiono el a lo que ella accedio volviendo a esquivar su mirada

a pesar de que, sai no fuese del agrado de shikamaru y de chouji, a ino le gustaba su compañía ya que almenos con el , sentia que para alguien sus platicas eran interesantes.Talves era eso.. o que lo identificaba un poco con Sasuke-kun, si ella lo aceptaba eran muy parecidos, Ino sabia que nadie iba a poder remplazar al Uchiha que alguna ves cuando fueron niños fueron inseparables.

-no hay nada de malo contigo. Puntualizo el artistista que sonrio como siempre a la joven florista, Ino no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante ese comentario,

-ahh sai.. gracias por decirmelo pero yo.. Sai coloco con suavidad uno de sus dedos sobre los finos labios de la chica ruborizada

-enserio. No hay nada de malo contigo Ino Yamanaka, eres perfecta, o al menos para mi lo eres, Siempre Recuerdalo. Sai no dejo que la chica dijera algo mas simplemente le entrego una hoja de papel y desaparecio.

Y ahí estaba Ino Yamanaka totalmente ruborizada y observando que lo que habia en la hoja de papel era un dibujo de ella hecho por Sai, simplemente era maginifco .Lo apreto contra su pecho y suspiro abiertamiente y volvo a recostarse entre el pasto y las flores deseando que Sai nunca cambiara.

* * *

Si lo se es muy poquito pero pues es el empiezo y no quiero apresurarme mucho , hehe ahora mismo me voy a escribir el segundo capitulo, ideas, quejas sujerencias dde todo tipo se aceptan !!

Nos Leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Lagrimas y Recuerdos

HOLAAAA!!

Jaja si ya tan pronto y subiendo mas historia

Bueno como dije antes reviews!! Hahaha, y aver aplicare aquí una teoria que antes ya habia tenido, la musica siempre ayuda mas ala imaginación asi que como un consejo leanse este capitulo con la cancion de Naruto "Sadness And Sorrow " espero que les ayude un poco mas a armonizarse o adentrarse a este capitulo

Tonces Continuamos!!!!!!!!! Donde dejamos la historia! XD!

* * *

Y ahí estaba Ino Yamanaka totalmente ruborizada y observando que lo que habia en la hoja de papel era un dibujo de ella hecho por Sai, simplemente era maginifco .Lo apreto contra su pecho y suspiro abiertamiente y volvo a recostarse entre el pasto y las flores deseando que Sai nunca cambiara. 

Viendolo desde un punto de vista, Sai podria considerarse un buen partido.Atractivo, atento ,Servicial y con buenos modales.

-INO!!. Como te pones a pensar estas cosas!. Grito reprendiendose a si misma por haver pensado eso de sai, Ino suspiro . para ella era demasiado pronto para fijarse en otro chico, lo de Sasuke realmente era algo que le habia dolido profundamente.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre habia sido su mundo, sus sueños, su todo

Era algo que no podia dejar de la noche a la mañana , Sasuke siempre habia sido el dueño de sus pensamientos y por ende de su corazon era algo contra lo que ella no podia luchar, el unico que parecia entenderla era Sai

-claro… igual de solo y vacio que yo. Definio en voz baja la rubia mientras seguia imaginandose que alguna ves ella juro ser la esposa del joven Uchiha y junto a el formar la familia perfecta. Unos petalos de color rosa bailaban con la corriente de aire que habia empezado a hacer..

-Sakura.murmuro la rubia por lo bajo y reflexiono

¿Cómo una amistad tan linda y prospera, pudo terminar de una manera tan estupida?

Nuevas lagrimas brotaron y esta ves Ino no trato de frenarlas, era algo que necesitaba pensar, meditar y reflexionar sobre lo que habia sido su vida.

Unas ganas enormes de gritarle a alguien lo que sentia se apoderaron de su garganta.

Ganas de decirle a alguien lo estupida que era Sakura Haruno al haver terminado su amistad por el simple hecho de un chico

-Te creia mas madura.. mas sincera…TE CREIA MI AMIGA SAKURA HARUNO!! CASI MI HERMANA!!. Ino no soporto y grito todo al vacio de las afueras de Konoha, era algo que necesitaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que tenia muy dentro y nunca nadie hubiera esperado oir salir de la boca de Ino Yamanaka, Ino La guapa, La fuerte, La terca.. la Ino que nadie conocia realmente .Shikamaru dice " Que Problemática Eres"

talves el tenia algo de razon, o talves no.

-¿Por qué si soy tan linda y guapa como todo el mundo dice.. Sasuke Uchiha Nunca …

La florista no pudo continuar era demasiado dolor, demasiados recuerdos y todos explotando al mismo tiempo

Se sentia usada,vacia y sola, parecia como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Soy Realmente un buen partido o eso me han hecho creer todo este tiempo¿soy solo una ilusion de lo que quieren para mi¿ o realmente esto quiero ser?. Estas preguntas abrumaron a la joven .

Yamanaka Ino Termino recostandose para tratrar de contestar esas preguntas, pero no contaba con que el sueño terminaria ganandole

Llevaba ya varias semanas con insomnio, Ino siempre se escapaba de su casa e iba a la entrada de la aldea se quedaba horas esperando a que talves sasuke llegara y ella estaria ahí esperando, esperando como siempre lo hizo.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ino… Ino Yamanaka. Suspiro sai mientras trabajaba en una pintura, claramente se podia observar que se trataba de la chica por la cual suspiraba.

Ino ahora era toda la inspiración de sai, para dibujos, pinturas y esculturas..

La bella florista estaba siendo admirada por Sai desde el dia en que se conocieron.

El joven saco un pequeño libro el cual comenzo a leer

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-Ino.. Ino.. Despierta.._

_La rubia comenzo a abrir los ojoz poco a poco fue reconociendo esa voz y su corazon se fue acelerando cada ves mas y mas_

_-S.S.Sasuke!._

_Ino comenzo a temblar , no estaba segura si de la impresión o de la emocio que le embargaba ver de nuevo al moreno_

_-shhh… no tengo mucho tiempo.El Uchiha poso un dedo delicadamente sobre los labios de Ino y ella no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara ante aquel contacto_

_-Solo vengo para estar contigo un rato, espero y no te moleste. el joven y ella nego con la cabeza. Y fue a recargarse al hombro de Sasuke_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?.cuestiono la mucha , sin importarle que esto molestara a su acompañante lo cual no sucedió_

_-Necesito conocer gente nueva… pasar tiempo lejos de konoha..necesito pensar. Ino giro su cabeza hacia el_

_-Necesitabas un cambio. Le informo a lo que el admitio el comentario asintiendo con la cabeza_

_-espero que no lo tomes a mal, no es por ti,no es que te evite, solo es algo que debo hacer solo_

_Ino se separo rapidamente_

_-Yo entiendo.. pero entiende tu algo.. Me Destrozaste cuando te fuiste¿no pensaste en eso cierto?_

_Sasuke no dijo nada.. talves ella estaba en lo correcto, el no la habia tomado en cuenta_

_-Disculpame. Argumento el Uchiha pero ella se nego_

_-Sasuke.. no lo entiendes, mi corazon esta destrozado.. no sera facil repararlo y menos con una simple disculpa. La florista nuevamente comenzo a sentir sus ojoz humedecidos. El joven detuvo una de sus lagrimas_

_- no, no quiero que llores por mi, no vale la pena tu eres fuerte, mas que ninguna otra kunoichi que haya conocido jamaz, pero.._

_-¿pero que?.rapidamente ataco ella_

_-pero, yo no te meresco. Y se puso en pie, Ino rapidamente lo imito y lo detuvo.. ¿de que hablaba a que se referia.?_

_-no , si me mereces.. tu necesitas a alguien como yo.!. insisio desesperada la rubia lo que Sasuke contesto con calma_

_-es por eso..tu eres mas de lo que yo necesito, eres grandiosa, pero siempre lo pense,__eres demasiado mujer para mi, yo soy patetico._

_Ino se sorprendio este no era el Sasuke Uchiha que ella habia conocido, por alguna extraña razon estaba actuando diferente, pero que mas importaba ,estaban juntos eso es lo que valia._

_-Ino.. debo irme ya. La joven se sobre salto al oir este comentario y nego rotundamente aferrandose a su espalda_

_-No.. no te vayas no quiero estar sola en la obscuridad. .. no porfavor. Sasuke sintio como su espalda comenzaba a humedecerce devido a las lagrimas que escapaba la kunoichi _

_sasuke se giro y alzo una mano para elevar la cabeza de ella_

_Ino como sabiendo que seguia solo sentia arder sus mejillas mientras algunas lagrimas seguian cayendo descaradamente_

_Como algo irreal sasuke se aferro con fuera a ella y asu boca la cual apreso con rapides, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para que ella dijese algo._

_Al separarse repentinamente en busca de aire , sasuke se acerco a su oido y le dijo con voz queda.._

_-olvidate de mi… porfavor. Como ultimo el moreno le dejo en sus manos un dije con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha_

_Sasuke Uchiha se desvanecio y desaparecio al instante._

_Ino Yamanaka cayo de rodillas entre las flores , las cuales recibieron en sus petalos, las lagrimas de la florista..la cual se recosto inalando el perfume que las flores le brindaban.._

No supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí exactamente pero cuando desperto se sintio confusa,

-¿todo fue un sueño?. Se pregunto a si misma mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y veia como decendia entre las montañas el sol.

La respuesta a esta pregunta la obtuvo cuando encontro enredado en su mano el dije que llevaba el símbolo del Clan Uchiha.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :( 

Que triste pero me siento bien ya que este capitulo refleja mucho de lo que yo eh sentido recientemente y pues es una buena manera de dejarlo salir creo yo..

Bueno como dije se aceptan reviews de todo tipo y probablemente pronto escriba mas

Me despido

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo


	3. Sola

Hoola! Si ya volví y con otro capitulo jejeje es que simplemente esto me esta gustando porque lo veo como una forma de desahogarme. Sorry si tarde algo de tiempo pero esque ya empecé con las clases y por poco pierdo la inspiración y para acabarla tengo problemillas con este cochino teclado así que desde ahora pido disculpas por los Horrores ortográficos que se me pase corregir

Ahora los comentarios

-Samara-Lestrange-_ : Jajjaa si muchas gracias ya me lo habias comentado, y si Para mi SAI ES LINDISIMO!_

JamieBlack5:_ jiji gracias que bueno que te guste y pss aquí vamos a seguirle _

Umeko-Chan:_ Si!! Ino también es mi personaje favorito y pues aquí esta bien prontito el próximo capitulo jejeje_

_Ahora si agradeciéndoles a todas!! Y todos! Seguiré escribiendo _

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí exactamente pero cuando despertó se sintió confusa,

-¿todo fue un sueño? Se pregunto a si misma mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y veía como descendía entre las montañas el sol.

La respuesta a esta pregunta la obtuvo cuando encontró enredado en su mano el dije que llevaba el símbolo del Clan Uchiha.

En verdad toda la tarde se le fue en descansar entre las flores y el hermoso pasto, si no hubiera sido por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer, Ino probablemente se hubiese quedado dormida ahí.

-Vaya... ¿cuanto tiempo estuve aquí? Se pregunto confundida la rubia, pero rápidamente tuvo que ponerse en marcha ya que la tormenta que se aproximaba parecía no dar tregua.La Yamanaka rápidamente tomo sus pertenencias que eran pocas y se encamino de regreso a casa.

A la mitad del camino la lluvia parecía que no terminaría nunca y la amenazaba con no dejarla ir del todo seca, la veloz caída del sol dio inicio a la noche y la muchacha rápidamente corrió a refugiarse debajo de unos árboles, Totalmente mojada y totalmente desesperada.

-y ahora ¿Cómo demonios llegare a casa? Ya es tarde... dijo para si misma Ino, que ya se imaginaba los gritos histéricos de su madre si no llegaba pronto. Suspirando la rubia trato de ver como seria la mejor excusa para evitar un disgusto en casa. A lo lejos vio como unas siluetas se acercaban a donde era su dirección, al verlas bien ella se sintió aliviada y un poco reconfortada.

-ahí estas Ino¿donde te habías metido?, Pregunto Shikamaru sin bajar el paraguas que llevaba, Chouji venia también con el.

-Yo estaba... no nada.musito ella con voz cansada, para que dar explicaciones si aun así Shikamaru la catalogaría de "problemática"

-mírate nada, mas haber si no pescas un resfriado. Le informo Chouji, y ella sonrió, al menos sabia que aun contaba con sus compañeros de equipo, de alguna manera también los consideraba su familia.

-Bueno veámonos ya, tenemos ciertas cosas que hablar.agrego Shikamaru y este le dio un paraguas a la kunoichi.

-Es vital que no te enfermes problemática. E Ino le sonrió amistosamente, entonces todos se encaminaron a la residencia Yamanaka

Al llegar a la rubia le pareció extraño que no hubiese nadie en su casa.

-Uhmm que raro. Al menos mi madre debería estar a sus amigos quienes la veían con cara de "Vamos Ino Apresúrate Tenemos Frió Y HAMBRE" aunque el de esta cara mas bien era Chouji.

Ino sonrió para si misma al ver esa cara.Los tres muchachos entraron e Ino vio una nota en la mesita del recibidor

_Querida Ino:_

_Recuerda que hoy es noche de té, __así que no me esperes temprano la cena esta en el horno, si lo deseas come otra cosa._

_Besos Mamá._

Ino suspiro, esto ya se estaba siendo costumbre últimamente, Su padre en misiones y su Madre en la florería o si no con sus amigas. Ella tomo el papel y lo puso en otra parte.

-¿Otra ves sola? Pregunto shikamaru a la joven la cual asintió dado un suspiro

-Si, Ultimadamente .El Nara negó con la cabeza y suspiro igual que ella

Pronto se dieron cuenta que su tercer amigo ya se había hecho del camino hacia la cocina. Y aprovechando esto la Yamanaka se animo a hablar Shikamaru sobre lo que había pasado hoy y en los días pasados.

-Shikamaru¿podemos hablar? Pidió con delicadeza y el la miro alzando una ceja.

-uhm claro, de que quieres hablar?

Aun temerosa la muchacha se atrevió y comenzó preguntarle algo ciertamente absurdo.

-¿Crees que….Sasuke haya venido hoy a Konoha?

Shikamaru se quedo con la boca abierta, hace mucho que había ocurrido lo de Sasuke y ya muchas chicas entre ellas parecían haberlo superado, no entendía a que se debía esa cuestión departe de la Rubia Yamanaka y aun así seguía en desconcierto.

-Ino... ¿aun sigues escapándote en la noche cierto? La susodicha se sorprendió de la pregunta con la que su amigo la había contraatacado

-Yo... pues…HEY NO CONTESTASTE A MI PREGUNTA! Agrego exaltándose, de alguna u otra manera quería evadir la cuestión que El Nara le había hecho y este en contraposición le informo.

-Ni negarlo Ino, Lo se te eh visto salir varias noches, y pues no es sano estar esperando a alguien que nunca fue tuyo... Lo siento si suena así pero es la verdad. Agrego rápidamente el joven al ver la cara de Ino con la expresión de "nunca Fue tuyo".-Sabes, si tan solo dejaras de un lado tu obsesión por el, te darías cuenta que hay alguien que desde que te conoció desea pasar tiempo contigo, pero por tu necedad no lo notas, así que deja ya de una ves el asunto de Uchiha Sasuke por tu propio bien. Ino Yamanaka quedo totalmente sorprendida con lo que Shikamaru le había dicho, rápidamente La florista cayo en cuenta sobre la posibilidad de saber quien era quien le tenia interés.

-Sabes… creo que tal vez tienes algo de razón Shikamaru.Este comentario hizo quedarse completamente sorprendido al susodicho puesto que la rubia nunca le daba la razón a nadie y menos a Shikamaru aunque ella supiese que el tuviera la razón.

-Pero… es difícil, mucho, y tal vez en el fondo yo no quiera OLVIDARLO! Esta vez la rubia rompió en llanto y amargas lágrimas hicieron de nuevo aparición en el rostro de la florista, Shikamaru como buen amigo solo atino a abrazarla y brindarle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba...

Podría decirse que el en parte entendía el porque de las actitudes de la chica, Era su amiga, compañera, y algunas veces semilla de disgustos y corajes pero, aun así, le tenia mucho cariño. Después de todo que son dos años juntos como equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.

-tranquila, problemática, es tiempo y un cambio lo que tu necesitas. Sabes creo que debemos aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y ver siempre adelante y...

-NO ES FACIL SHIKAMARU ENTIENDELO!, es imposible dejar el pasado atrás y menos cuando te dejo cicatrices que nadie ni nada podrá borrar, sentimientos que te corroen por dentro y no hay manera de olvidarlos… Si crees que estoy loca, puede ser pero yo no cambiare, simplemente, no puedo. Ino interrumpió de golpe a su amigo, el cual con singular atención la escuchaba

Ino apretaba los puños, odiaba las sensaciones de los viejos recuerdos, la amargura, el odio y la derrota.Eran cosas que ella simplemente quería olvidar, olvidar que siempre a pesar de estar rodeada de gente y ser popular entre las kunoichis y Ninjas de Konoha, siempre se sintió así...Vacía. Y algo que la molestaba aun mas es que ella si algo había jurado era no volver a caer ni derramar una lagrima mas, nadie las valía ni siquiera un hombre.

-¿Qué pasa aca?. Pregunto el Akimichi cuando se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, se extraño del alboroto que ya había durado un buen periodo de tiempo.

-Nada... no pasa... nada realmente. Mintió la rubia

-Pues ese "nada" fue un "nada" bastante Chouji dándole a entender que tenia una idea muy vaga del asunto.Shikamaru en cambio decidió permanecer en silencio, en si no tenia mas que decir.Ino se giro a verlo , cuando vio la actitud que Nara Shikamaru había tomado decidió decir una ultima cosa.

-ya esta... Simplemente fue una discusión ¿si?, es todo y no se hablara mas del asunto.Enterrado y olvidado. Le contesto La florista poniéndose de pie y asiendo un ademán con sus manos de Enojo., el Nara se puso en pie y con voz cansada y algo cortante inquirió

-Es todo... Chouji Vamonos, Ino Tiene que pensar. Y el susodicho siguió al joven hasta la puerta y para finalizar la conversación le basto agregar.

-Piensalo, es tu salud, no quiero verte mas así, descansa. Y la puerta fue cerrada Dejando una ves mas a Ino Yamanaka con los sentimientos a flor de piel y nuevamente.

Sola...

* * *

Wueno eso es todo y creo que es algo corto para el tiempo que los hice esperar... lo siento pero cues no se me da escribir capitulos taaaaaannn largos!!!

Sigan mandando review que son lo que me motivan mucho. Y OH Yeah pronto tendré mis tres bandas de naruto De la aldea del sonido, De la Hoja y De la ARENA WAAAAAAAAA Cool!!!!!

Nos leemos en el otro capitulo!

Besitos de Caramelo!


	4. Suspiros En El Bosque

Hey Hey!.. Ola! Aquí de vuelta a reportarme, si alguien me pregunta sip, por lo general asocio a nuestra querida florista, con situaciones mías propias y pues no se si algo le hayan de raro es por lo mismo... Bueno sin mas cotorreo jeje continuamos

* * *

-Es todo... Chouji Vamonos, Ino Tiene que pensar. Y el susodicho siguió al joven hasta la puerta y para finalizar la conversación le basto agregar.

-Piensalo, es tu salud, no quiero verte mas así, descansa. Y la puerta fue cerrada Dejando una ves mas a Ino Yamanaka con los sentimientos a flor de piel y nuevamente.

Sola

La rubia no intento por ningún motivo detenerlos ni siquiera ir a pedirles que se quedaran.. Si algo no hacia Yamanaka Ino era rogarle a alguien, Su orgullo era mas grande que ni su mismo closet de ropa.

Suspirando se dirigió a la cocina donde comenzó a hacer el aseo general de ella, los platos por acá, las tazas en aquel mueble y los cubiertos dentro de ese cajón.

Al terminar la florista se vio nublada por las palabras de shikamaru.

_-Nunca Fue tuyo_.

-¿CON QUE DERECHO SE ATREVIO ADECIRME ESO?Vocifero la muchacha sin importarle que los vecinos o algún transeúnte, pensara que alguien había enloquecido.

Ino trato de olvidar totalmente el asunto y mejor dirigirse a tomar un relajante baño, eso seguro la calmaría.

Preparo la tina e introdujo en el agua unos cuantos pétalos de flores los cuales con rapidez aromatizaron el baño y dieron una atmósfera de paz y relajación, algo que la rubia necesitaba y enserio.

Al salir del baño hizo su rutina de siempre, ponerse el camisón de pijama, hacerse su aseo general entre ello cepillarse su cabello durante varios minutos y finalmente recostarse sobre su mullida cama y dejarse atrapar por la fantasía y perfección que solo existía en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente la joven se despertó un poco menos triste que los días anteriores, tal vez las palabras de Shikamaru habían ayudado de algo, o tal vez no.

Como lo típico, encontró al bajar a la cocina una nota.

_Buenos __Días Querida._

_Si me buscas estaré en la florería, el desayuno esta servido en la estufa._

_Recuerda que hoy tu turno empieza al medio día._

_Besos Mamá._

-Vaya... si no me lo escriben ni me hubiera enterado. Comento para si misma con tono sarcástico, si había algo que a Ino empezaba a molestarle eran las continuas notas que a su madre comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre dejarle.

Últimamente, no la veía mucho, al parecer a la Sra. Yamanaka le interesaba una vida social más que pasar tiempo en su casa con su hija.

-Pero ya llegara el día en que me vaya de esta casa o en su caso de esta aldea... Murmuro para si la muchacha soltando un largo y triste suspiro.

Ino decidió guardar unas frutas en su mochila y salir al bosque, a donde le gustaba meditar y pasar un rato para si misma.

En el trayecto se encontró con varios conocidos de ella por mencionar algunos, había visto a Sakura y a Kiba con Akamaru, nada relevante le sucedió hasta que llego al bosque.

Como de costumbre Ino solo se recargo en la base del frondoso árbol y dejo salir un largo suspiro.Cuando la voz de un conocido pelinegro la hizo asustarse un poco

-Leí una ves que, los suspiros son el lenguaje del alma, mientras mas largos y solitarios sean, mas triste y vacía puede que este la persona, pero si al contrario son corto y con acompañados de una sonrisa al final dicen todo lo contrario...La rubia florista se quedo en silencio viendo como el joven ANBU le hablaba desde una rama en lo alto del mismo árbol en el cual ella estaba recargada.

-¡Sai!, discúlpame no vi. que te encontraras ahí.

-No hay porque, tal vez la culpa fue mía por no darme a notar, discúlpame a mí que creo haberte asustado un poco.Le interrumpió el susodicho desde la misma altura, Ino se ruborizo al oír las palabras que el joven le había dedicado, por alguna extraña razón esas palabras y esa cortesía tan característica de Sai hacia con ella hoy se escuchaban particularmente diferentes… Más vivas, Más humanas.

-ohh por cierto, gracias por el dibujo, en verdad es muy hermoso.le informo ella tratando de demostrarle algo de cortesía, el chico le dedico una sonrisa y le contestó con el mismo tono.

-Nuevamente no hay de que, aunque en si ese dibujo no se puede comparar con la belleza de la anatomía humana tan peculiar que tu tienes. A pesar de que el comentario se escuchase un poco raro, para Ino fue un hermoso cumplido por parte del shinobi que aun seguía en el mismo lugar.

Un pequeño pero vergonzoso silencio se formo entre ambos y solo se escuchaba el silbido del aire entre las finas hojas de los árboles.

-Uhmm ¿Sai? Interrumpió la Yamanaka con algo de miedo a alguna represalia departe de Joven en cuestión de la interrupción

-Dime Yamanaka-San

Ino alzo una ceja.

-Por favor Sai, trata de desarraigarte un poco a los formalismos ¿si?, vamos yo siempre te trato como mi igual, no veo el porque tu no hagas lo mismo.El Shinobi abrió los ojos por completo, en parte el había captado algo del mensaje pero aun así le era confuso

-Ohh disculpa entonces nuevamente, Ino.Solo es una vieja costumbre, tomare tu consejo con Sai sonriéndole de nuevo a la chica y claramente vio como un pequeño rubor se apoderaba del rostro de la Kunoichi.

Ino no supo cuanto tiempo paso allí pero cuando reacciono, vio que era hora de comenzar su turno en la florería...

-Vaya la hora, creo que siempre que uno se divierte el tiempo vuela. Comento Ino al joven que seguía en la misma rama.

-¿Por qué lo dices¿acaso ya te vas? Pregunto con curiosidad el pelinegro, y la rubia asintió

-si... mi turno en la florería ya va a comenzar y si no estoy allá mi madre se molestara conmigo.

-oh si es así, entonces permíteme acompañarte, seria una completa descortesía de mi parte no hacerlo.

La rubia reprimió el ruborizarse ante este último comentario que el shinobi dijo, y trato de no dejarse ver algo nerviosa y emocionada.

-no es necesario, yo puedo ir Ino poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura, deseando seguir manteniendo la compostura en el nivel en que lo estaba haciendo.

Sai le sonrió y se lanzo hacia abajo, haciendo un perfecto aterrizaje a un lado de la florista.

-Vamos, te acompaño. E Ino esta vez definitivamente no pudo negarse, de verdad el chico quería acompañarla y pues si era así, ella no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Solo y solo como respuesta lo único que a la rubia se le ocurrió hacer fue dedicarle una calida sonrisa, la cual fue muy bien recibida por Sai quien le agradeció de la misma manera, cuando ambos jóvenes tomaron la dirección del destino, había mucho silencio entre ambos, era una sensación extraña, podían hablar de tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, había una especie de barrera que los separaba ¿o no seria que nisiquiera bastaba una palabra para saber o darse cuenta que la compañía que se estaban brindando mutuamente era suficiente?

Ino comenzó a divagar en las palabras que Shikamaru le había dicho la noche anterior.

_-__no es sano estar esperando a alguien que nunca fue tuyo... si tan solo dejaras de un lado tu obsesión por el, te darías cuenta que hay alguien que desde que te conoció desea pasar tiempo contigo, pero por tu necedad no lo notas, así que deja ya de una ves el asunto de Uchiha Sasuke por tu propio bien._

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, tal vez si era verdad que Ino se había cerrado al mundo solo por las negativas de Sasuke, o por la huida de esté, fuese cual fuese la respuesta de esto, la Kunoichi decidió que seria bueno tal vez, preguntarle esto al joven que la escoltaba.

-uhmm...¿Sai? pregunto la chica en un tono completamente ajeno a su actitud normal, haciendo que al susodicho le causara la impresión de que tal ves este seria un momento algo incomodo para ambos.

-¿si?

Ino suspiro, de alguna u otra manera iba a llegar el día en que le preguntara eso así que, que más daba si era hoy y ese mismo momento.

-deseo preguntarte un par de cosas, y me gustaría que me respondieras sinceramente ¿deacuerdo?

Sai hizo un ruido que ella tomo como la afirmación que necesitaba para que la ronda de preguntas continuara, justo cuando ella iba a comenzar el shinobi la interrumpió.

-Mejor, que tal si, preguntas y yo respondo, y después yo pregunto y así sucesivamente.

La florista se sorprendió ante la idea que Sai le propuso y aunque un poco nerviosa ella acepto el pequeño "Juego"

-comienza.indico el pelinegro y ella acepto y así dieron por comenzado.

-¿Qué Impresión tuviste de mi al conocerme?

El chico ni siquiera se incomodo y no tardo en responder lo siguiente

-que eras una persona interesante y que me agradaría conocer mejor.Ino se sorprendió al escuchar tal respuesta, técnicamente esperaba algo similar o al menos mas discreto.-mi turno¿Sientes algo por Uchiha Sasuke aun?

* * *

SHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jajaja si soy una mendiga ahí les dejo el capitulo hoy tal vez es algo corto pero creo que esta bien pararle ahí y no exprimirme mas el cerebro, y bueno además en este no me tarde jajaja así que nos leemos en el otro capitulo


End file.
